The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly to the one with a photosensitive drum mounted in a machine frame.
In paper jamming, maintenance or inspection of an electrophotographic copying machine (hereinafter referred to as photocopying machine for brevity), a photosensitive drum must be taken out of a machine frame. Nevertheless, in the conventional photocopying machine as disclosed in, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,240, the rotary drum is fixed in the machine frame by means of screws, taking account of its fragility and the heavy weight of the drum per se. For this, the taking-out operation of the rotary drum can be accompanied only by an awkward operation. For example, the fixing screws are unscrewed and the rotary drum is manually taken out by carefully moving it in the limited space within the photocopying machine. Thus, removing the rotary drum is a nuisance and there is a high possibility that it will be damaged when it is taken out should it hit against the surrounding parts of the photocopying machine.